Calorimetry is a sensitive biophysical technique that allows investigation into polymerizations, conformational changes, phase transitions, and other molecular interactions. Patented conduction calorimetry is being applied to collaborative research projects with both NIH intramural and extramural scientists. Two research prototype instruments, for simultaneous heat capacity and thermal conductivity measurements, are being evaluated for further development and applications. A specific instrumentation aim is to improve the usability of these instruments by updating the operating systems, the data collection subsystem, and the calibration and data analysis subsystems. This calorimetric method development has benefited several biomedical research applications, including the studies of collagen fiber structure and function (NICHD), thermodynamic properties of membrane liposomes (NIAMS), and actin polymerization (University of Maryland). Under DBEPS' support in this reporting period, the instruments have been upgraded in both hardware and software data acquisition systems to better meet the research needs at NIH.